


[TRANSMISSION #4938400100375]

by peridotdiamonds



Series: Supermarket [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds
Summary: Tales and transmissions, a supermarket from another world, and a journey for milk that explains our dad’s disappearances. Excuse my writing, but its always this bad.
Series: Supermarket [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646551
Kudos: 3





	[TRANSMISSION #4938400100375]

[LOADING]  
H...... He.........  
[ERROR: UNSTABLE TRANSMISSION]  
[RECONNECTING......]  
[CONNECTED!]  
[TRANSCRIBING.....]  
Hello?  
Can you hear me?  
Is anyone there?  
Guess not. Again.   
This is Day _[unintelligible]_ of being trapped in the supermarket.   
Weird things are happening. Weirder than, you know, floating in a supermarket for all eternity. You kinder get used to it, being stuck here for this long.   
[UNSTABLE CONNECTION......]  
[CONNECTED!]  
....have been appearing more than usual, especially near the wine section. Not sure if last month’s spillage had anything to do with it.   
Scratches have been turning up on the walls too, and i’m not sure if I’m going mad or they’re actually spelling words. Then again, I haven’t had my glasses since I dropped erm trying to pry the doors open. _[chittering in the background, possibly squirrel]_ Or damn, the buggers found me _[scuffling]_   
[ALERT: UNKNOWN PHRASES DETECTED]  
[CONTACTING HUMAN TRANSCRIBER. PLEASE WAIT......]  
[WAITING FOR RESPONSE........]  
[CONNECTING HUMAN TRANSCRIBER.....]  
[CONNECTED!]  
I- _[pant]_ I think I got _[loud clattering, chittering]_ shi- _[loud screaming, wet tea- wait a minute, what the hell? Oh fuck]_  
[TRANSCRIPTION END]  
[SAVING.......]  
[TRANSCRIPTION SAVED]


End file.
